Lin Kuei
by hellscorpion
Summary: SubZero's origins and pov through MKM through and after Armageddon. Under going revisions, and as added bonus it will told through 3 characters: Sub-Zero, Tundra/Sub-Zero II, and Noob Saibot who's origin will be expanded on


LIN KUEI

I DON'T OWN MK.

I AM MORTAL.

IAM THIEF AND ASSASSIN.

I AM A LIN KUEI WARRIOR.

I AM...SUB-ZERO.

My father had been a member of the Lin Kuei, a clan of Chinese ninjas. My real name is or more likely was Yung Park. My father had come to America on some unknown mission, there he met my mother Sarah. She gave birth to Tsui, my younger brother, Lisa, my younger sister and of course me. My father continued his Lin Kuei services, without consulting my mother, she cringed sometimes at what my father did if showed up on Tv, mostly at the assassinations though. Then when I was 7 and Tsui was 4 my father took Tsui and I to China, leaving my mother and Lisa on their own. In the years that followed we didn't bother complaining. In compound of superb thieves and superb killers, who is their to complain to? However when our basic Lin Kuei training was complete, my father wasn't proud enough of us yet. He and a new grandmaster of the Lin Kuei had talked the other grandmasters and the head grandmaster to push our training even farther, for those with special abilities or powers. During this training we met someone like us, a Lin Kuei warrior in training Max Chen, his name thanks powers later became Smoke. Though Smoke and my brother became friends, I realized I would have to train harder to make father proud, though it sure as hell was not fun. First near the end of the training the grandmaster who helped my father, had me wear long near pants and something of a belt that cover my waist and the bottom of my stomach, there was a flap in the front and one in the back. I moved, kicked flipped intensely for hours. Then the second phase I had kneel wearing nothing but briefs and the belt thing, with a wooden bucket filled with water in front of me. The grandmaster was filling a small tray with burning call, that reminded me of when the branded the Lin Kuei mark on my right wrist. He brought the coal behind me and dropped in on my back! I screamed putting my hands in water to splash it my back, suddenly the water burned too. I pulled my hands out to find them frozen ice forming from then I used it to cool down. "Fire and Ice the pain of one neutralizes the pain of the other." third he had me do the intense kicking session again. My father stood by the grandmaster "Enough. All that effort, the heat of the room." he picked up a bucket "You must need water!" he threw the water at me, when I tried to cover my eyes the water all froze and my hands and the rest of me began to hurt like Hell. "Go and think about how you must handle the pain." and finally I had to the briefs and belt thing, but this time I had to freeze my self! I was frozen in a glacier like piece of ice. Then to get out all I had to was freeze more, but this was an instant freeze (like in MKC) the ice around me broke startling the 4 Lin Kuei around me. My father and brother stood at the entrance way. 2 guards that protect grandmaster brought clothing and gauntlets. The grandmaster started "As the inner transformation is complete so must the face shown to the world change. Ageless yet new. Untried yet deadly. His approach will be as silent as new fallen snow. His attack as scarce as winter and blizzard. His devastation as brutal as winter's relentless kill." I was suit the garb "He is complete." there was a mirror, for me to look at my clothing, it was some what impressive: normal ninja body suit, blue symbolized protective ankle gauntlets, blue symbolized protective arm gauntlets, (the blue thing that Sub-Zero wears on his chest, shoulders, back, waist and has that blue flap) and a black ninja mask, but the mouth part (his MK: Mythologies mask) was blue and had air slits. "Come there are some things that require your assistance." grandmaster said. He went in front of some the new "recruits" adults and children alike. Then two Lin Kuei 'ninja' warriors came out and stood backs turned to the 'recruits'. "Through out time the Lin Kuei have struck terror in the hearts of others. Our soul is in our power. Our secrecy our skill. And our discipline...Before you stand two who have failed." the two bowed their heads "For this there can be only one consequence and it must come from within, within us." he moved and I walked in front of the two. "Earth, Wind ,Fire, water. To control one element of the four that make of life is power. A choice of nature, an aberration. One who brings forth true killing force. Before you stands one who's ancestors have past on such power...to us. Remember this well.." I ducked and spread my arms summoning ice and focused it on the two who had failed, freezing every inch and every molecule inside and out and then I jump kicked them both shattering them into bits. "Behold Sub-Zero! Go." and I left, earlier the grandmaster had told me that a town we'd been recruiting adults and kidnaping children to be Lin Kuei had recently had some people join our archenemy clan the Japanese born Sharai Ryu. 4 to 2 was how it happened and we were the four, but a new high ranking member had emerged in their clan and had single handedly killed three Lin Kuei members, the survivor told us he used pyro and kurenai (Scorpion's spear) attacks. I decided I'd kill him alone. I killed two Sharai Ryu ninjas while I was waiting, using my instant shatter freeze. He was there, somewhere. "Where are you?" I called a little tense. "Here!" spoke the yellow and black running and flipping towards me object. He stopped ten feet away. "What the..?!" we said in unison. He was Japanese, had suit that was similar except his was yellow where mine was blue and his mask was (MK: M) done different. "You are Lin Kuei. What is your name?" his voice was calm, but he wasn't nonchalant. "I am Sub-Zero. And you're the psychopath of year, right?" his eyes narrowed. "This coming from someone who has killed his own. Though what I am, who I am is no concern of yours, I am Scorpion and I am a Sharai Ryu warrior." 'Great' I thought.

"So why don't we get down to it? Let's fight." 'Cocky are we?' I took my stance and he took his. 'Wait what's to stop him from firing that spear from where he is now?' he threw a fireball and I shoot ice and there was a big fucking explosion. After ducking I saw he was up and ready. "GET OVER HERE!!!!" when he yelled that a spear flew at me and stab me.

Next: Sub-Zero vs. Scorpion; First Strike


End file.
